Ark 6 Episode 8: Dames
Participants *Densuke Mifunae *Sekushi Yuri An Afternoon Stroll.. KimiKatsu: After a week or so of non-stop hard work and dancing, Sekushi had decided to give all of her employees, and herself, the next few days off. The night she announced the little vacation, she recalled everyone cheering and hurrying to go and do their own thing. The club emptied itself quickly shortly after. The next morning, Sekushi woke up pretty late in the day - it was almost lunch time. Tsuyo was sprawled across the left side of her bed with one paw pressing against the center of her lower back. When he stretched himself out a bit more, she was pushed off of her bed and onto the hard wood floor. Luckily she landed on her knees and elbows. A light sigh left her lips as she lifted her upper body up so that she was just on her knees as she looked over at the large dog that was kicking in him sleep. A small smile tugged at the left corner of her soft, pink lips. She just couldn’t be mad at him for any reason, at least not for a long time. The young woman took her time standing and getting an outfit together for the day. She chose a basic white dress that stopped just above her knee caps and held her 40 C breasts just right to give her great cleavage. It was sweet, but still had sex appeal to it which was something new for her to try. The dress loosely clung to her smooth, hourglass shaped body and complimented her curves well. Though Sekushi rarely went anywhere without Tsuyo, today she just wanted him to stay home and relax like a normal dog while she went out and got them some breakfast and a few treats; maybe a movie or two. The streets of D2 were always fairly empty in the daytime. Sekushi’s Bugatti was parked in the parking lot of a random shopping mall and locked up tight so that she could just walk around on her own. It felt weird being out on her own in D2, or anywhere for that matter. The white, lace heels she wore lightly clicked and clacked against the hard cement and her hips swayed in a delicately seductive manner with every step she took. A song that she hadn’t listened to in a while brought itself to the surface of her mind (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KnRqHctV9gs), before she knew it she began to hum the tune. Then, she began to sing. Her voice sounded remarkably close to the female singers voice. Shit Hits The Fan.. ::Densuke:: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXIv70GVfss “TUYAH!” Loud wooden thumps could be heard, as Densuke practed away on his wing chun dummy. He’d been at it since six this morning and it was already high noon and he’d been up since 2 that morning doing nothing but this. Densuke’s movements flowed like water, as he gracefully moved his upper body in a swaying motion, while strking the wooden dummy in pin point areas of it’s surface. Densuke would then step to the side ever few hits and preform a low kick to the base of the dummy, making sure his game was still up. “Alright Densuke, kick drills next. Then we’ll follow up with some studying.” Densuke smirked as he took a step back, in a boxer like fashion, and then began to throw random allotted kicks towards the left side of the dummy with his right foot. He’d throw his kicks in rapid sucession and ascened higher with ever kick, only to leap into the air and spin, kicking it with his opposite foot. Densuke would step back, and bounce in place, wiping some sweat from his forehead, only to dash a back in and begin throwing a series of quick knees, and short kicks. ::Mysterious gang of Tanks.:: “ehhhhhhhhhhh…..” A tall and well toned muscle man would sigh as the electronic vapor from his e-cig would leak from his mouth. He sat down on an air conditioning unit on a rooftop, just killing time with no real intention for the day. He wore a black suit, with a red tie, and some dress shoes. Odd for a man rolling with the tanks but he found it fitting for the day. One of his buddies came up to him dressed in the usual outfit. Biker vest, shoulder pads with crome coloring and spikes. Letather pants, and some knee high studded boots He patted the suited man on the shoulder. “Ayyyyyye Dude! Why’re you always on this rooftop eh?” The suited man would reply whild sticking his electronic cancer stick back in his suit jacket pocket. “just scoping out the scenery. Theres nothing much to do today, and I usually come up here to watch clouds. I’ don’t roll like the rest of you guys.” The biker man would laugh heartily whilst his beard seemed to jiggle with his laugh. He was in just as good of condition as the suited man. “Ah the fuck ever homes. Tell ya what, I know how we can kill boredom. Me and the guys do it all the time. It’s called an “Afternoop Honey dip”. The suited man with his short black hair would raise an eyebrow. “The what?” The biker would pull out some binoculours and peer down towards the streets. “Well the Afternoon honey dip is just finding a bitch to nut up. Just to kill the time. We usually do it in packs but I’m gonna show you a treat today!” The biker moved his binoculars around until he’d found a young and quite voluptuous woman. She was wearing some sort of shortned sundress that had a nice cleavage line. Her legs were robust, and her actual bust was bountiful. The biker laughed while talking. “OH HO HOOOO!!! We got ourselves a live one brah! Come check this bitch out…” He handed the suited man the binoculars and he took a look for himself. “Oh really?.....she’s quite nice…I think I’ve seen her around once or twice….at some club. Been meaning to get my hands on her…but she might be to expensive.” The biker man patted the suited man on the back twice and smirked. “Well today essay it’s gonna be free. See where she’s headed towards the mall…theres an abandoned store near by….lets go get our Honeydip for the day. HEH EHE HEH!” The biker man would stomp off and the suited man would stand up. “I’ll be the lure…I think I can take this one myself.” He was a rather gorgeous looking man, with a nice height to boot. He the look of “sharp dressed man” and a smile one would notice form a mile away. A devious one but who’d notice when he looked this good.. Seems Nice Enough.. KimiKatsu: Though she had been to D2 countless times, she had somehow stumbled across a small piece of the District that she had never been to. The GPS on her phone told her that the mall was about 2 or 3 blocks away. The only place near it besides a small spark was an abandoned building. Though it felt a little sketchy, Sekushi continued on her way. She figured if anything bad happened, she had her cell phone to call for help and she had a small blade strapped to her upper left thigh. However, the further she traveled, the more she regretted leaving Tsuyo back at home. He was like her security blanket. He made her feel safe and protected as well as loved and wanted – no, needed. Sekushi glanced back down at her cell phone which was being held in her right hand so she could look at it for directions and to see if she was on the right track. After a quick glance, she looked back up. Just a few yards ahead was the large shopping mall. Off to her left was the large, abandoned building like the GPS said and the park was almost directly across the street from it. She slowed her walk to a stop just in front of the abandoned building and slipped her cell phone into her bra to free up her hands. Sekushi looked over at the park. A gentle smile made the corners of her lips curl up some. The park was one of her favorite places to go when she was younger. She hadn’t been to a park in years. Seeing one now brought on a nostalgic feeling. The urge to cross the street and just sit in the grass was hard to subdue as she stood in front of the abandoned building. The two men had mobilized and trailed the woman to her location by trailing behind her in their hover car. They drove slow and stayed a block away as not to attract any sort of attention to themselves. The man in the suit would step out of the car, holding a briefcase, and strapping on his real gold Rolex watch, to play off the upper-class men look (http://img.desmotivaciones.es/201108/Kira_Ryuuk.jpg ). He’d step out of the car and proceed the walk down the street, pulling out his phone and pretending to talk to someone. “You said behind the mini mall correct? Well see I’m going there now but all I see is an abandoned shack of sorts…” By the time the suited man arrived at the shack he would notice that there was already a young woman there. The woman he’d been planning to prey one….unbeknownst to her. The suit man would play his role rather well. “Yes, are you the representative from the cooperate office of stock & management?” The suited man would look at the young woman awaiting an answer, and regardless of weather he got one or not he would continue on. “Oh my name is Jessie. It’s nice to meet you.” He would extend his hand out to her, wanting to see if she was game for a hand shake. Hopefully he would get one as he flashed his smile and those peraly whites. “How did you get lured here of all places? This isn’t even the mall..” The man would tilt his head showing general concern. His biker buddy however was no more than a block away behind a building waiting for his chance to move. KimiKatsu: The hazey memories she had of her younger self running around with other kids at the local park started to fade away slowly as she lowered her gaze. The last bit of the memories were scared away when she heard a male voice nearby. Sekushi glanced over her shoulder for a moment. The man she saw was very well dressed. A good looking man, one that could make her weak in the knees if he had the right sort of attitude. She flashed him her own white smile and stepped aside, thinking he'd pass her by, but he stopped beside her. He must have been confused or lost. "Oh," SHe laughed softly and shook her head slowly. "No, no I'm not who you're looking for. I'm so-" The man cut her off by introducing himself and holding out a hand. He must have wanted to shake her hand. Sekushi turned to face him fully and raised a brow. "I'm Sekushi. It's nice to meet you as well." As she said this, she reached out and very gently took his hand in her own to shake it ever so gently. The young woman laughed again and her smile widened as she responded. "Lured? No, I'm just on my way to the mall. This is the way my GPS is taking me, so." She shrugged her slim shoulders and slowly pulledh er hands away from his. He was happy that she accepted her hand shake, he’d at least gotten to know her somewhat before his plan was going to come to fruition. He would then lift his hand to check his wrist watch, which was also the hand that he was holding the brief case in. “Well I’m sorry to disturb you mam it seems I’m going to be late.” He’d go to lower his hand but sadly he’d (purposely but unbeknownst to her) drop his brief case, and cuase the business papaers to flop in all sorts of directions. If one read the papers they’d see that they were actually legit looking business papers listing different business documents and placements. One of these documents, thanks to unoticible timing, would fly off into the window of the abandoned shack. The other papers would be scattered all over the ground, in various places. “Ah dammit…” He’d expect her to help pick up, but even if she didn’t he would squat down, tyring not to get his suit dirty. It was obvious he was meticulous about it and wanted to make sure he stayed clean. If she did help however he would speak. “Ah thank you miss I really appreciate that. This is my best suit I really can’t afford to mess it up that quick heh heh” He’d laugh cutely and pick up his remaining stack and gather the rest from her (if she’d helped.) He’d then walk over to another part of lot, not far from the shack and get another paper. He’d then call out to her “hey could you grab the one that flew in there for me? I’m gonna grab this one over here!” If she obliged, and went inside of the shack, the biker man would wait until she was turned around away from the entrance and step in behind her closing the door. Silently. He’d then emit a low, menacing, and gruff laugh. “Hey thar pretty lady…hehehe how’re we doing today?” He’d crack his knuckles and walk closer towards her waiting to speak. (if this was allowed in the first place) The suit man would be not far picking up the paper, and then turn only to wonder where she went…when he actually knew, the look on his face would suggest otherwise Afternoon Honey Diping.. KimiKatsu: She nodded to him and stepped aside again, thinking he'd pass by her and be on his way, but his briefcase slipped from his grasp and hit the ground hard enough to burst open. Loose papers scattered across the sidewalk. To add to the man's misfortune, a breeze picked up, pushing the papers all around. Sekushi quickly squatted down and began to help the man gather his papers, gatching a few that tried to fly past her. As she piled them up, she looked up at him. He really seemed like a hard working, clean cut guy. She smiled a little at him. "You're welcome. Back in high school I would have loved to have someone help me pick up my loose papers, but most of them were either staring at my ass or staring at my breasts while I picked everthing up myself." She laughed a little, then turned her head to look at the building. She hadn't noticed that a paper had flown in there, but she didn't feel like the man would har her or lie, so she nodded and set the stack of papers she made into his briefcase and headed into the building. The paper was right where he said it was; in the building. As she moved closer to it, she heard the light click of a door being shut. Sekushi whirled around, feeling a bit startled. Seeing this new man made her gasp softly and step back. The man's voice sent a chill down her spine and she couldn't help but wonder where the other man had gone and if he was injured or not. "I. . I'm just fine. . and you?" The man would lick his lips and growl with a meanacing voice. “I’m great. Espcially great now that you’ve arrived to the party my little busty beauty!” The man would move rather quickly for a built fellow and attempt to grab her. Should his attempt work, him being in the Tank Gang means one thing: Overbearing strength. He would take a tight grip of her arms, making sure she had no mobility to move as his grip felt like it would encompass her entire body rather than just her upper half. He would then slam her down on a lone wooden table, back first, attempting to hurt and startle her scared for the moment. He would then lean in and look at her with his green eyes. Murky green eyes with the intent of all things lust and force…he’d speak to her in a gruff whisper as the hairs on his beard grazed her face a little. “If you know whats good for you, you’ll play along little girl. I wouldn’t wanna rough you up even more eh?” He spat a little while talking as he would then flip her over Pinning her face to the table, and using his big, giant like hands to grip both of her wrist behind her back, forcing her into complete submission.. He’d release her head, only to lick his fingers, and run them up her dress, violating her completely. He’d scrumage past the underpants, and places his now wet,and rough to the touch fingers against the edges of her pussy, and sliding them upwards towards her clit, where he’d move his fingers around in violent circles, attempting to force her wet, rather than entice it the natural way. All the way through the biker man would hold her in place with only one hand and laugh heartfully “Don’t worry I’m an old one, so it won’t take me long! Though I must admit I’m a bit rough around the edges HAHAHA!!”. The brown haired suit man would still be playing possum as he would now be on the outside of the shack window, sitting underneath it, and puffing on his e-cig. He’d sigh quietly as to avoid being heard, as he’d wait for his turn patiently… KimiKatsu: Bust beauty? Her face burned a dark shade of red as she took yet another step back, trying to keep a safe distance away from the strange and scary looking man. Her bright, hazel eyes were wide with fear as she looked him up and down. He wore clothing that most would describe as 'biker gear'. Could he be one of the members of the Tank gang; a gang that traitionally always wore biker styled clothing? Sekushi brought a hand up to push a few loose locks of her platinum hair behind her ear and swallowed hard as she looked away, wanting to avoid eye contact. It was only moments later that she let out a loud gasp as she felt the man's hands grip her arms very tightly. She turned her head to look up into his eyes and began to squirm and try t pull away, but his grip was much too strong. As he lifted her by her arms, she screamed out and began to kick her legs around, aiming to ram him in the gut or the chest with the toes of her heels. The impact from hitting the table so violently managed to knock the wind out of her, cutting off her screams and forcing her to gasp out for breath. Her feet pressed to his gut as he leaned in causing her knees to bend in and press into her breasts roughly. She turned her head to look away from him and squeezed her eyes shut as he got real close to her and began to speak. She could feel a bit of spittle from his mouth hit her cheek and the prickly hairs of his beard against her soft skin and it all sent chills down her spin. She continued her feeble attempt to escape by squirming, but it didn't seem to bother him as he lifted her up again, flipped her over, and pushed her back onto the table. Her cheek hit the wood hard, making her cry out. When he grabbed her by the wrists and pulled them back behind her back, she growled in frustration and tried to lift her upper body so she wouldn't be bent over the edge of the table, but the man's arm strength was far too much. She remained pinned to the table as his hand slipped up her dress slowly. If she wasn't in any danger and this man was someone she actually had feelings for, she's like the rough attention, but this was so much different. She didn't want this. Where was that man in the suit? Didn't he hear her? She let out a gentle cry as she felt the man's finger touch her pussy through her little, silk panties then jumped a bit and started to squirm again as he started to violently rub her clit. "No! Stop! Please!" The man only cackled louder as she attempted to plead with him. “COMON SUGER TITS! Show me this body isn’t just for show…or it’ll be even worse on you!” He’d pinch her clit roughly before, flipng up her dress, still with her hands in grip only this time he’d lift them up slightly. He’d now be groping her left asscheek frimly, his nails digging their way into the flesh, and jiggling it around. Her ass was so firm, yet everytime he slaped it, it would turn redder and redder, and give off a bouncing sensation. “yes…this is the pefect stripper like ass…you practice don’t you BITCH!” He’d slap her ass with intense ferocity, trying to pain her into yelling out her answer.” I can’t FUCKING HEAR YOU!” He’d slap her ass again hoping to get a good answer out of her again. “Damn right you do…now bite the wood bitch. I’m going in dry..” he’d take his free hand, and force his belt off, unzipping his pants and droping them to the floor. He’d let his ruler length meat, which salami sasuage thickness flop out thorugh the front hole of his boxers. He’d grip his dick and begin to push and rub it up and down the creves that linked her pussy and her asshole, as if pondering where he should force his way through. Tickling her with every up and down attempt in his decision, until finally he’d force his dick through the lips of her pussy, not giving a damn weather she was wet and ready or not. It was tight but we enough to the point where he could penetrate easy. He’d take one of her wrist in each of his hands and spread them apart, so as to literally pull her back on to his throbbing meat, making sure he’d reach the peak depths of her pussy, in this one motion. Weather she liked it or not was not his concern, as he began to make short and furiously hard thrust, smashing his pelvis into hers as hard as he could. It was almost like a rhythm of sorts, as every thrust made a loud smacking noise, followed by the creek of the dingy wooden table he had laid her on. The entire time he’d be grinning, with a dazed look in his eye as if he’d entered another world of sorts. His grip on her wrist was innescapeable as he’d continue these powerful thrust until HE was good and ready to go faster, attempting to make her moan in either pleasure or agony…The brown haired man heared her cry for help, but he simply sat outside, tuning his watch a little. He wanted to reamin an enigma until he decided to enter. He’d lean his head back, and bite his lip for he was waiting until the beast that was already inside with the girl was getting his thrill’s worth.. KimiKatsu: Another short little cry left her slightly parted lips as he pinched her highly sensative clit. His voice was currently the scariest thing for her to hear and made her body tense. He had her pinned down so well that squirming was almost entiely impossible and she was starting to get tired from trying to fight back. As he lifted up her dress, she started to squirm again, not wanting him to have the satisfaction of seeing any part of her unclothed, but it was no use. This man was perhaps the strongest man she had come across besides Keyth. Feeling tha man grip her ass cheek, Sekushi tensed again arched her back in an attempt to loosen his grip. It only hurt her ribs and her wrists. With each slap, she whimpered out. She could feel tears springing to her eyes as the little voice within scolded her for being so dumb. She should have had Tsuyo with her. She should have told Ryuu where she was going. She shouldn't have walked into that building. When the man spoke again, she tipped her chin down, allowing her thick hair to fall in front of her face a bit to hide the look of shame and fear. THen came another rough smack to her reddened ass cheeks. The young woman cried out and bit down on her lower lip to hold back a little sob as he continued to spank her hard. Regardless of how her mind said she wasn't enjoying it, her body was reacting differently. Her panties were getting wet, preparing for penetration as he shouted at her and slapped her firm ass harder. "Ah-ha!!" She'd scream out involuntarily. As the man stated wha he was going to do next, her eyes opened. She did her best to look over her shoulder, only to catch a glimpse of his rather large and hard cock. Her eyes widened and she began to squirm again. As his hard cock head pressed to the small space between both holes and began to rub up and down, she started to beg again. "Please, please don't do this!" Her voice shook. She was on the brink of crying. It was almost like she could never get a break. As she felt the man's cock roughly push up into her naturally tight pussy, she screamed out. Reality began to fade around her as she began to remember. .:"Stupid bitch! I told you to dance! DANCE FOR THE CAMERA!" Came the crazed man's angry shouts. He was sitting in a chair with a video camera ointed at her, acting like the director of a very important film. Sekushi was leaned up against the pole she was chained to. Her legs shook subtly. Sleeping on that mattress in that room was impossible - she feared waking up to a goon or that man standing nude over her. She refused to eat the food offered to her for fear of being drugged or poisoned. Her body was weak. She could hardly hold herself up and she was just barely keeping her eyes open. "Fine! Don't dance! I have a better idea anyways!" He'd shout as he abruptly stood from his chair, causing it to topple over and nearly knock the camera over. The man rushed her, but she could barely react. Her muscles tensed as she readied for a beating. The man's hands grabbed her arms and she was violently thrown onto the mattress that was just inches from her and the pole. Because there wasn't much slack to her chain and he tossed her so roughly, the choke collar around her slender neck squeezed tightly, making her gag and cough as the chain pulled against her body weight.:. The man's hard, thick cock head rammed against her cervix, pushing past it into her womb as he yanked her back by her wrists and thrusted his hips forward. Sekushi cried out much louder this time. As he pulled back on her wrists, her chest rose a bit from the table. The cell phone that had been in her bra was forced out onto the table, but she didn't hear it hit the wood surface through the creaking and her own screaming and crying. "S-Stop! Please~!!" Her body trembled wildly. THe man didn't seem to hear her as he sped up his pace, making her groan out in pain as he violently stretched her little by little. Hang In There.. “FINALLY!” He grunted as he could feel her wet pussy start to tighten around his cock. Her body was reacting on what seemed like instinct…which only enticed him further. He continued his assault on her love box, when he then took her arms, and folded them behind her completely. As he did this, he’d push his arm strength down on her lower back, forcing an even further arch out of her, and completely tooting her finely tuned ass in the air. The man’s grip seemed to tighten in a sense, as his thrust became somewhat more violent than lust worthy. As if he was trying to cuase her pain more so than get his own rocks off. He spread his own to legs farther apart, and began simultaneously slamming his cock as deep as it would go, if not reaching deeper, while pulling her tiny goddess like frame back in his own direction, creating a smacking of pelvises so loud, and quick paced the sound seemed to echo out against these dulled walls. Her ass would begin to swell up and turn a plump cheery red, as his impact only grew more profuse and stone cold, as his balls would slap against her pussy every single time he made his motion into her womb. His dick would start to swell, beginning to show signs of ejeaculation, as it grew slightly in size. The man showed no remorse as his very grip on her arms only cuased brusing to her. His entire body began to tense, as he grunted and growled with pleasure, like some wild beast from the woods who was feeding on it’s first meal in months…he then bellowed out. “WOOOOOOOOO DOGGY! BOY YOU BETTER GET ON IN HERE AND GET YOU SOME, OR I’M GONNA FILL HER SLAM FULL! I CAN’T TAKE MUCH MORE!” His pressure on her hips would actually start to crack the wooden table they were on, It’s wooden creeks only scnyhed with the overbearingly loud pelvis smacks, like a CD skipping on the stero. That’s when the brown haired man she’d met would step into the door and observe what was going on first hand. He’d fix his tie, keeping his professional demeanor of course, and walking over to the front of the girl while keeping a straight face. “I’m here I’m here…your almost done anyway but I really can’t wait to much longer…” He’d eye the woman in the face as she took the dick progressively, and smile. “Can you say Ah? Just REEEEEEEEALY quickly? It won’t take long…just don’t breathe.” The brown haired man would lift her head up gently by her chin, then quickly use only one hand and apply pressure to an area of her face to keep her jaws wide open, and lock them in place. His grip wasn’t as bad as the bikers, but there was little she could do to denfed, as he kept his hand in place. His other hand would reveal that he’d unzipped his own pants, and unleashed his own man meat upon her, slightly shorter than the bikers, but seemingly even more thick in size. The brown haired man would grip a hand full of her hair and proceed to thrust, his swollen cock into her now opened mouth, pushing forward until he heard the gagging sound, in which case he would pull out and watch as the slober from her mouth glazed his cock, in a shiny coat. He’d then repeat this process over..and over..and over, until he was certain she had tears running from her eyes. ::Mean while in the Batcave:: Densuke would be taking a light nap. He was tired from his triaing today, and was hoping to get some sleep and get back at it again later. Suddenly his grandfather Ochigi walked in and shook him awake. “Densuke, wake up! It’s urgent!” Desuke sat up and rubbed his eyes. “I don’t want any tacos mommy, I’m a virgin…” “-_-“ was the expression on Ochigi’s face. “We’ve got trouble densuke, take a look.” Using the dark god system of cameras, Ochigi pulled out his tablet and showed Densuke footage of a young looking girl and a young man. It seemed normal, until she went into some kind of abandoned building, and a larger mans eemed to follow. What really set densuke’s senses awake was that the footage was nothing but 30 mintues of the business man sitting there….the biker looking one and the girl had not emerged. “the hell is he doing in there!!!” Densuke got up, but ass naked and ran to the dressing room. He put on a wife beater, a pair of socks, and some briefs, only to grab his watch and suit up in the special suit, which he’d yet to name. he placed his cowl on and headed twaords the pressure shoot of his underground base. “Set the coordinates for that street exactly, I can get there in five minutes or less tops. No time to waste!” Ochigi nodded and pressed the button only for Densuke to be shot up the usual 50 feet in the air. He’d push the button on his watch and call forth the motor bike. It would loom underhim as he mounted it, and once he did, he placed his special shield on his back, using the strap of course. He then turned the throttle, and did 150 stright ahead. Weaving (barely) through cars, and air traffic, and even crashing thorugh a stop light on the way casing a massive crash. Densuke looked back with a terriefied look “I’LLBEBACKTOHLEPYOULATER,I’MSORRYHAVEANICEDAY!!” Densuke would lean forward on the bike at a speed that wouldn’t kill him but he knew he had to hurry. “Hang in there lady…I’m on my way!” KimiKatsu Whisper: Having her arms folded behind her and held in place only hindered her movement further. Her muscles ached from squirming and practically begged her to just relax, but she couldn't. She didn't want this man to violate her any longer. Sekushi screamed out again as he rammed himself deep into her womb. The pain she felt was explosive. Her enire body shook and trembled while the man continued to jam his large, throbbing cock deep into aching cunt. Though she was in immense pain and was not enjoying any of it, her pussy still leaked her sweet juices down her inner thighs. As the man yelled out, so did she. Not only did her pussy hurt, but her hip bones were hurting from being pushed into the hard wooden surface so violently. The violated woman cried out, not noticing the business man as he walked up and stood in front of her. She hadn't even heard him speak until he was directly in front of her. Upon hearing his familiar voice, her eyes opened. His hands were noticably softer than the bikers. Sh tried to pull her head away from his grip, but he held onto her face tight and forced her mouth open by adding pressure to her jaw with his fingers. By doing this he also locked her jaw in place, making it easy for him to slip his thick cock past her trembling lips. As he pushed deep into her throat, she closed her eyes tight. Her entired body convulsed as she gagged from him being so deep in her throat. Tears instantly sprung from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she felt him pull out, only to push back in repeatedly. Sekushi never prayed, but right now she was just hoping that somebody, anybody, would save her from these men. She just wanted to be home with Tsuyo where she knew she was safe. Now THATS How You Superhero...Kind Of. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCiifu6dV2s ) Densuke was closing in on the place. His heart was racing as he keept moving at a break neck pace. His motorcycle reving loudly as at the last few moments, he’d reved to max speed to make sure he arrived in time. Densuke would then leap off of his hover bike now over the shack, and cut a graceful like black flip in mid air. His cycle disappeared into the ally way, and Densuke, would plumet straight down from his 60 foot high decent, which was only possible thanks to the suit. Densuke would crash through the roof of the building, with a loud “CRACK”. And land in a squat. A dust cloud would arise from his landing, as the two men who were taking advantage of this girl would stop in their tracks, only to look at him. Densuke stood up and opend his eyes and pointed his finger at the men. He’d deepen his voice, so it wasn’t so childish and recognizeible. “Hault right there evil dooers! This injusitice has gone on long enou- “ (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Dm51pBGrBE the beginning) Densuke’s eyes would winden as he saw the body of the girl was in some lude looking posture, and it was obvious these guys had been going at it for some time. He cought wind of her, ass, and her breast which looked like they’d just been exposed. The three men stood and looked at each other for a second. 2 of them with their dicks out and the other with a Halloween costume on. If t his was an anime you would see a big bead of sweat drip down from their heads. Densuke would then shake his head and get back on topic. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDktT1UUsso ) “I don’t know whats going on but this ends here!” The biker man would pull up his pants, although he couldn’t stop the disgusting shot of nut from landing on the womans back side as he backed away and pulled up his pants. He then ran out the door screaming. “H-HEY! GUYS! SOME FREAK JUST INTERUPTED THE PARTY! ANY ONE! TANKS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!” Densuke would dash towards the suited man with brown hair, and leap above him, making sure to grab his entire head with both of his hands on his ascent. Once desnuke was descending, he would hold on to the mans head, and use his momentum to throw the man over his body, and toss him out of one of the windows of the shack, luckily holding on to his suited jacket to give to the girl. Densuke would then make his way over to the girl, and help her up if she’d let him. He didn’t want to hurt her for any reason, just help. He’d help her to her feet. He’d then pick her up in his arms, having covered her body up with the jacket, and walk out of the shack. “We’ll get you some help. I’ve activated an emergency becan the ambulance and cops should be here any second..” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkMUQeKKKDs ) Densuke turned his head, to the sound of motorcycle engines. 6 of them came riding down the street infront of them, all yelling and making nosies of every sort. They’d all drive up and sourround Densuke and the girl in a semi circle on the front side. Densuke’s facial expression held firm..The man who had violated her would pull out a pistol. The rest would follow, with a sub machine gun, and a 2 oozies, and maybe 2 more revolvers…Densuke would stand the girl up, and step infront of her. In a tone voice he’d speak. He was getting better at this. “Gentelemen..” He’d say as he was tightening his glove up. “We don’t have to do this. This was a wrong commited towards her end. It’s already bad enough so lets put this to rest before someone gets hurt..” The men would laugh, and slap their knees as if they were listening to a comideian. The man who’d violated her would speak while holding his gun. “You really think we’re gonna listen to some punk in a fucking costume? Get bent, bitch. Boys, light em up, and then lets finish what I started..” the beareded man would wink at the girl, and Densuke’s look of anger would intensify. Time seemed to slow down to desnuke as they cocked their weapons and got ready to fire. Densuke would turn around to the girl and speak only one word. “Duck.” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NKb_xsEN7U ) if she’d listened, densuke would turn around and stretch his arms out. The sound of guns firing would be heard, but there were also loud “PING” noises emeinating. This would be because all of the bullets hit not only the shield on desnuke’s back, but the armored portions of his suit. The bullets would fly off and the biker guys would flinch in fear, which was Densuke’s chance. He turned around, faster than any human eye could see, and threw his shield at the man in the midst of the semi circle. The shield would strike his nose, and fly back to densuke, where he would simply grab and throw it again but much faster than before..next thing you know densuke’s body looked like a whirldwind of movement as he’d cought and thrown the shield and the six men in less than 6 seconds…the men lay flat, as Densuke’s shield returned to his hand. He’d trargeted and broken every mans nose at the exact same angle,velocity and speed. He’d place the shield back on his back, as it gleamed in the sun. Densuke would turn around and squat down to the girl, or face her which ever one she would be doing. Police sirens could be heard from a distance. “Gimme a posistive review okay?” He’d shoot her a thumbs up and then reach into his utility belt and hand the girl a grand, wraped up tight in rubber bands. “For your trouble.....it’s not worth it but you need something out of all this. Stay safe, I’ll be around the area!” Densuke then broke out into a mad 60mph sprint down the road, and after running about 40 yards, would leap into the air and with gymnastic like precision, swing overhanded on a light pole, and let go sending his body upwards, and onto the surface of the nearest passing eighteen wheeler, where his heroic image would fade into the distance. Silent Thank You's.. KimiKatsu: A loud 'CRACK' brought everything to a hault - the thrusts, the sounds. . .everything. Sekushi kept her eyes closed. Part of her hoped that the noise was just the soun of the old building starting to crumble while another part of her hoped that heros really existed. A voice broke the silence; a deep, male voice. Evil dooers? Sekuki's dark lashes fluttered softly as her lids opened. She couldn't really move her head to look, but she could still look out of the corner of her eye. The man wore a tight, red and black suit that showed off his muscular phisique, but not much else could be recognized. A gentle whimper left her as silence enveloped the men, again. She could feel the eyes on her and prepared herself to be used by yet another. Just when she thought everything was going to get worse, the deep male voice spoke up again. Could he really be some sort of super hero? She kept her gaze on him as best as he could, but closed her eyes when she felt the older male yank himself out of her throbbing, aching pussy. The pain from the sudden movement made her cry out, but it was muffledby the cock that rested in her mouth. Knowing that some of his cum shot out onto her ass cheeks made her feel so much dirtier as she remained bent over the table. Th older man's shouting could be heard as he left the building - he was going for reinforcements. Not even a second later, the cock in her mouth was being yanked out and the man in the suit was thrown right out of the building. Sekushi closed her mouth abruptly and looked up at the man as he reached down to help her up. Though she was starting to feel wary of strangers, she alowed him to help her and gladly took the coat from him and pulled it on. It just barely covered her reddened ass cheeks as she stood and held it closed with her hands which were almost completely covered by the oversized arms of the coat. The man lifted her bridal style, causing her to tense and yelp from the coat rubbing against her sore pussy. She ket one arm across her busty chest to keep her breasts hidden and wrapped the other around his neck as he carried her out. She was thankful. She felt like she owed him, but she didn't think a hero would want a free pass to the strip club or money. Just when things started to look up, more Tank Gang members rode in on their loud motorcycles. Sekushi buried her face into the man's chest and began to tremble again. She felt so. . .so weak. After being placed on her feet, she instinctively moved behind the unknown hero. Her knees buckled in enough to press against each other as her feet remained a set distance apart. The young woman listened to the men and winced when she heard the words 'light em up'. The heroic male seemed to turn around in the blink of an eye to utter the word 'duck' to her, which she did obediently and closed her eyes tight while holding onto her head. THere was gunfire and another strange sound followed by groans and painfilled shouts. Sekushi wasn't completely sure what had hapened, but after a short silence, the outcome was confirmed. The hero's voice caused relief to flod her body. Her eyes fluttered open again and she looked up at him as he stood and took off. The sirens hadn't really registered until the man had disappeared into the distance. A wad of cash sat neatly on the ground beside her so she gently grabbed it in her hand and slowly stood up. At about that time the police and ambulance were pulling up. Officers hopped out of their vehicles to arrest the bikers that laid on the ground bleeding from their noses while EMT's rushed to her side with thin blankets to help cover her. The blankets were wrapped around her body and the two EMT's began to guide her to their vehicle were another waited. Sekushi kept looking over her shoulder where she last saw the man and mentally thanked him as she stepped up into the ambulance and eased herself onto the small gourney in the back. Category:Ark6 Category:Sex